Nalia of the Fiery Mountain
by SiaSaySomeday
Summary: Nalia is a she-dwarf Gandalf wanted to join the journey. He told Thorin that he decided that because she is a very good warrior. But is there something other behind it?... Sorry I'm bad at summary and title choosing. Please ignore and just read it:D and rated T because I can't estimate
1. Secrets

**Hey there:D**

**First: This is my first Hobbit Story and this is not my ****mother-language!**

**Please be kind:D I'm still trying to manage with english.**

**I hope you will like it and review! I just need ****criticism! **

**And... I do not own the characters! Just my own.**

* * *

Nalia couldn't believe, why she accepted going on that adventure!

The Dwarf Lady from the Fiery Mountain thought of why she accepted, but later more to that.

She was excited to see the other dwarfs. She knew some of the names Gandalf told her.

Thorin Oakenshield… yes, she remembered him, but she didn't saw him for ages.

Dori, Nori and Ori sounded unfamiliar to her just like Bifur, Bofur and what was the other with _B_?

Balin just said something to her and Fili and Kili… she heard, that they are Thorins nephews.

The other names she couldn't remember.

Her snow white mere Velveteen, with eyes in whom you can see the stars, neighed and Nalia looked up.

"Bag End, Vel, Bag End! This is where Gandalf want us to meet him and the others."

The slender pony understood. She was a clever one and nothing could ever separate them.

"Come on luv. Lets get down there and find this hole with the sign."

_Houses under the earth_, she shook her head, _hobbits are not so different from dwarfs._

The black haired she-dwarf stopped the white pony as she recognized from the corner of her eyes a sign on a green door.

Nalia dismounted her pony and after taking the reins off Velveteen she said: "Go and find the other ponies, I guess this is it."

The mere snorted and slowly walked away.

When she walked towards the door, she could here some speaking noises.

She knocked at the door and suddenly the noises stopped.

Someone opened the door.

"Hello" Nalia said, "Are you... Bilbo Baggins?"

"Hello, yes… er… I am."

"Nalia, my friend! I knew you would come!" Gandalf smiled down at her and she greeted him, while he couldn't stand straight because he was too tall for the low ceiling.

Then suddenly dwarfs appeared behind Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Well, I like this evening very much, but I would prefer coming in!"

"Er… of cause. Come in."

She went inside the hobbit hole.

The dwarfs where looking at her like she was an orc or something like that.

And there he was standing in front of her, staring down at her, with eyes dark and full of consternation of what Gandalf seemed to had done.

"Who is she?" Thorin asked, "Why is she here?"

"She is Na…" Gandalf began but Nalia stopped him.

"Hm… I thought you would remember me, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well, then help my head, lass! Who are you?"

"My name's Nalia."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Maybe you shouldn't be that vacantly, _prince_, when you meet people."

The Dwarfs held their breath and surveyed the king.

He looked straight in her eyes and she stared back with grimness.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Traveling to the Lonely Mountain."

"I thought the road would be outside. Can't remember being here, brings one nearer to it. So that raises the question in me again: _Why. Are. You. Here_!" He came closer to her face with every word and the last where just a bit louder then a whisper.

"Well, although _you_ don't remember _me_, _I _remember _you_! And I remember owing you something."

"What have I done for you?"

"It might be, that you will remember."

"Tell me!"

"I don't think I will."

He seized her by her collar: "Tell me! Now!"

"Get your hands off me! Or I will not hold back my dagger!"

Again the others hold their breath and Gandalf shook his head murmuring something into his beard.

Thorins gaze went from her down to his waist where she had placed her knife.

"Fine." He let her go, still staring at her, mad. "So, why should I take you with me, Lady?"

Before Nalia could open her mouth again, Gandalf said: "She's a great warrior. In fact I can't tell you everything she can do, you wouldn't believe me."

"And _in fact_ you can do _nothing _to prevent my attendance on this journey!"

"What would you do against me?"

"Nothing, I just come with you, _prince_!"

He said nothing, just turned around and went back to whatever he came from before.

The other dwarfs followed him and Bilbo went with them, with hysteric gaze.

"It's not so clever to annoy the king under the mountain, Nalia. You can be pleased he didn't kill you!" Gandalf told her.

The grey pilgrim hadn't change. She didn't remember seeing him… well… _younger_.

Grey hair, grey beard, grey cloak.

"He is no king! At the moment he is a _prince_ under _a _hill!"

"Why don't you tell him what you told me?"

"He's not ready."

"And why you didn't tell him, that you are the princess of the Fiery Mountain?"

"Lonely and Fiery Mountain!" she laughed, "Doesn't matter. I'm outcast! You know that!"

"What did your father said exactly?"

"He said _'You're contravened till you marry a prince! Or you made me proud in another way! But I will kill you myself when you use that ma…'_"

A dwarf appeared and said: "Sorry, if I have to interrupt you. But my uncle wants to speak you, Master Gandalf. Now."

"Thank you, Kili. And Nalia" he turned to her, "I hope you won't talk about him like this again!"

"Depends on him." She murmured so Gandalf couldn't hear it.

The young dark haired dwarf giggled: "So… what did you say about my uncle. I guess he was who Gandalf meant?"

"He was. I said, that at the moment, he is just a prince under a hill instead of king under the mountain."

Kili, who he seemed to be, giggled again: "Maybe you're right. But I wouldn't tell him. It would hurt his pride."  
Nalia couldn't help it but laugh.

"Tell me, Kili, what's about that Bilbo Baggins?"

"He is our burglar, if he sign the contract. But a few moments before he passed out because Bofur exaggerated with telling things about the dragon Smaug."

"Okay." Nalia laughed.

"Well, Miss Nalia, you look tired. You should rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, I should. Good night, Master Kili."

He grinned and bowed slightly.

Next day came unexpected and hard as someone shook her by her shoulder.

"If _milady _Nalia want to come with us, she should hurry with getting up!"

The black haired she-dwarf opened her eyes slowly.

Thorin kneed in front of the armchair she was resting the night in.

As he saw her eyes open he stood up and sat down on a chair ahead of her.

"Why the prince bothers to wake me his self?"

"He wants to know, why you owe him something." Thorin leant forward to see straight in her eyes.

Slowly she sat up and looked around.

"Where are the others?"

"Breakfast."

She nodded.

"So… you think I would tell you in privacy!"

"Just a thought of mine."

"A dream! It will not come true!"

After a few seconds

"You know me."

"I do."

"From where? When?"

"One word" She got closer, "Remember."

He shook his head and laughed.

"What can I do that you'll tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I'm sure you will find out."

* * *

**So... first chapter's over:D**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Thanks for reading and don't ****forget to review;)**

**next will be there soon**


	2. Her potential purpose

Twenty minutes later everyone sat on a pony and the journey began without the burglar.

Nalia's Velveteen looked over the other ponies and Nalia knew that Vel thought of them as savage.

"Oh… come on luv! They can't be that bad!"

Velveteen snorted.

"She understands you." Assessed one dwarf.

As Naila looked at him a little bit confused he introduced himself as Bofur.

"Yes, she does. I guess we are made for each other."

"Seems so." Bofur laughed at this.

Nalia grinned.

"Well, you made quite a show yesterday."

"You think?"

"I do. I never saw someone this tough toward the king."

"Tell me, master Bofur, when you saw this… _show_… what were you thinking?"

"I thought he would throw you straight out of the door or snap your neck."

She laughed.

"Throwing a _lady _out of the door… Do you really think like that about me, Bofur? But I really thought about that neck-snapping thing. I think you're glad, _lady _Nalia, I did not!"

The other dwarfs laughed about their king's words as he took the lead.

Thorin looked back to her when she rolled her eyes and he grinned.

Half an hour after they sallied Bilbo Baggins hole, the hobbit reached them breathless, the contract in one hand and a big heavy looking backpack.

"Give him a pony!" ordered Oakenshield after Balin checked the sign under the long contract.

The day was long just like Kili had said and Nalia couldn't stop to observe the king. How he moved. Looked around. Sighed. Shook his head about the others behaviour. Talked with Gandalf or Balin.

She saw that he was not the same man she remembered. He lost everyone, everything that he cared about.

_A bit like me but worse_, she thought.

Gandalf who spoke to Thorin a few moments ago, held back his horse 'til Velveteen closed up with his sorrel.

"I think he likes you." Gandalf whispered not looking down to her but to the man at the head of the group.

The dwarfs were joking, laughing, singing and asking Bilbo things about the Shire so they didn't hear the little conversation between the she-dwarf and the wizard.

"Hmm… Does he ever smile?"

"He smiles when you are mocking at him."

"He doesn't like secrets, do he?"

"Why?"

"This morning he woke me and asked me again, why I'm joining that journey."

"He _woke_ you by himself?"

"He did. I wonder about that too."

"Well, to answer your question… Who could bear not knowing something?"

She chuckled: "You're right. Especially a _prince_."

"Stop calling him _prince_. You know he has the right to be king."

"I thought a king must be crowned. I'm not evocative that he is!"

With that she leaded the white pony away from Gandalf to Thorin.

"What's about your steady face of misery?"

"Not your business."

"Forgive me, if I was not… appropriate."

He giggled: "Well, you never needed to apologise."  
"Oh, ahm… In that case… Thank you for your kindness, milord."

"Why the courtesy? Had Gandalf forced you?"

"No… not exactly… But he sounded disappointed."  
He laughed.

"So… if you are _pleasant _now, I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"I'm Nalia. Warrior and owner of a white pony named Velveteen and you are in one of my many histories."

"A history you are not going to tell me."

"You're right, milord."

"You are not telling me who you are!"

"I told you who I am."

"You didn't tell me you story!"

"You didn't ask."

"Urgh! You're making me crazy!" He laughed again and she emulated his deed.

"Maybe this is my purpose."

"Maybe I should cage you somewhere that you can't come with us and can't fulfil your potential purpose."  
"Would that be nicer than throwing me out of a door, _prince_?"

"Ah, there she is! Mocking again!"

"You like that?" Nalia laughed, "I have far more than that."

"Okay… then tell me the worst!"

"Hmm… I don't think I will. I guess you would kill me!"

"Oh come on… It can't be that mean!"

"It is! Believe me!"

"Okay… er… ah, I have an idea!" He turned to the others: "Kili come here. Lady Nalia thinks she has the worst… mocking sentence for me. She doesn't want to tell me. Could you hear it, please, and tell me if it's really that mean?"

"As you order, uncle."

Kili came closer a grin on his face.

Nalia leaned over to Kili one hand on his shoulder so she cannot fall of the white mare and whispered it into his ear: "He looks like he says whole time: _OHH… Pity meee… My Grandpa's dead, my father's insane and disappeared… and I'm a prince… but I can't become king because I have no kingdom! _Isn't he looking like that?"

From time to time he chuckled and when she leaned back he shook his head: "Trust me, uncle, this will definitely hurt your pride! But when I look at you… she's right. Oh, you wouldn't believe that!"

Kili laughed and shook his head again when her waited for his brother.

"You're making curious, lass!" Thorin looked down at her.

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. Please, if it would hurt my pride then just tell me what this is about."

"I will. It's about 'wanting pity', 'self-pity' and…" With the last one she looked up in his dark eyes, "… your eyes"

"My eyes."

"Your eyes."

"Well, then I'll have my own thoughts on that matter."

The next moments they just rode side-by-side, not talking and not looking at each other.

_I made him smile_, she fell into thoughts.

_I made him laugh. _

"We'll rest here." Thorin suddenly decided.

The sun was already gone and the air was chilly.

Nalia froze a bit when she dismounted Vel. Therefor she wrapped her cloak tighter.

Thorin assigned tasks to the dwarfs, to make fire, cook the food and care for the ponies.

She sat down and leaned back to the rock behind her.

The setting was great. She could see down a valley full of trees. The moon shined bright and the stars seemed to laugh about something the inhabitant of middle earth would never understand.

Dinner was over fast and then the dwarfs laughed and bet on something not so important.

Nalia never understood the preference of her race to that redundant _game_.

20 minutes later all thirteen dwarfs were quite, listening the crickets and deep in thought or fell asleep and snored loudly.

Bilbo stood up and went to the ponies.

He was out of the she-dwarfs field of vision.

Abruptly a horrible noise intersected the night-silence.

Nalia knew this was an orc.

She heard Bilbo, Kili and Fili talking but wasn't interested in the talk. The black haired dwarf lady only caught Bilbo asking what that noise was and Kili and Fili telling something about orcs who kill in the early morning and something that contains much blood with an ironic undercurrent.

"Do you think that's funny?" Thorin looked down at them, angry.

The two brothers muttered an apology as their uncle walked away to a position from where he could see the whole valley.

When she heard Balin telling the king has all right to hate the orcs and raising the story about Thorin and the pale orc she stood up, quickly searching for Velveteen.

This story about the prince who raked his grandfather she knew already and she was not a fan of it.

But Balins voice was too loud and she had to hear it again.

From the side she could see that Thorin seemed to grow with every single word. This story was for his pride just like water for plants.

When Balin ended with the words that this is a king at whom he could look at and who is entitle to be one, she couldn't help but snort with laugher: "Please!"

The male-dwarfs looked horrified at her, Thorin full of anger and Gandalf, like Bilbo, an eyebrow raised.

"Come on… if you keep telling him he is the greatest man in the world he will never see the truth! He not a _god_, he is just a dwarf without a home and here he is _NOT_ better then anyone else. When he is back on his damn throne and _CROWNED_ do what you want… but know…"

"Who are _you_ to judge me?!"

"I will not tell…"

"STOP THAT DAMN GAME!" Thorin yelled.

"This is _NOT _a game, _your serene highness_!"

He made forward her.

"So, what can I do for you, _PRINCESS_? Should I carry you to the lonely mountain..."he began with a calm voice but getting louder and that sounded scary with his deep voice, "THAT YOU'LL FINALLY TELL ME?!"

She slapped him.

Her reaction brought silence. No dwarf snorted, everyone was awake and neither dared to move nor to make any speaking or breathing noise.

The king's face was away from her. He didn't move back out of the position her slap brought him in.

Leaning closer to Oakenshileds ear she whispered: "Don't try it, _prince_! You are not the only one who can fight. And as I said: you're just like any other person here. Don't expect _special_ treatment from me."

With these words she turned and went to Vel. Next to her mare she lay down but didn't close her eyes.

Everything in him told Thorin to kill her, to hurt her like she did to him but in spite of that feeling he watched out for her.

This night Thorin Oakenshield's gaze never left the tender form of Nalia.


	3. How he was

**Here is the third chapter:D**

**It's ****different from the other two and from those that will come:D**

**I wrote it from three other perspectives: Thorin's, Gandalf's and _Velveteen's._**

**(I really like Vel's perspective^^)**

**But if you like the other perspectives I may think of using them again;)**

**So enjoy.**

**Ps: In this chapter you will probably learn a bit more about Nalia, but not everything(the most things will come when she tells Thorin)... But I don't want to tell too much:P just read**

**AND REVIEW;P**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

The next morning needed long to come and Thorin hadn't closed his eyes even for half an hour. His tired eyes first let Nalia's silhouette go when she slowly stood up and stroked Velveteen.

"You look not well my lord!" Balin said as they sat on the ponies again.

"Tell me something I don't know." Thorin muttered.

"Your mad about her, don't you?"

"Would you like to be treated like _that_?"

"No, milord. But… I'm sure she didn't meant it."

"She meant every single word!"  
"Oh, come on."

Gandalf joined them: "I know Nalia… much better then her own family and I can tell you: Nalia never lies! But frankly, she overreacts from time to time."

Thorin showed a bitter smile: "From time to time."

* * *

Gandalf the grey

Gandalf considered if it's still such a good idea to have Nalia of the Fiery Mountain with them. The fact Thorin _did not_ kill her… that was one to nothing for Nalia.

Gandalf knew just a bit about her past.

She was the daughter of king Hreon of the Fiery Mountain and his deceased wife Lady Atalia.

The king had married another woman when Nalia was a young girl. But his new wife died also and it is said that Naila has somehow to do something with her death.

Later king Hreon relegated her because of that and something other Nalia hadn't told him, 'til she marry a prince or made him pride in another way.

No one knew what she had done, except the king, Nalia and himself, Gandalf.

The black haired she-dwarf was no sword-warrior. She could handle a sword and escape only just with her live in battle. She was no archer because she couldn't stretch the bowstring.

Nalia only had one gift or, how her father said, curse. She had a kind of ma…

"What are you thinking about, mister Gandalf?" Dori asked him.

"Well, master dwarf, I was thinking about the things I know about lady Nalia."

"Would you join it with us?"  
"Forgive me. I can only tell you the things, she tells you."  
"Of cause."

"Thank you."

Gandalf ran his sorrel and closed up to Thorin and his brown pony.

"Thorin. Why you look so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why? Because Nalia hurt you?"

"No."

"Tell me the reason, milord."

"No… it's silly and… ugh… no."

"It's about her, right?"  
"Yes, but…"

"And you didn't kill her for what she said."

"That's it! Why I haven't hurt her, Gandalf?"

"Do you care about her?"

"I guess… I guess I care about how she _thinks_ about me. And when she said these things… I didn't know how to feel… Wait. Why I'm telling you this?"

"Maybe you needed to tell someone."

"Huh... I'm changing, Gandalf. She changes me. Two days and she changes me."

* * *

Velveteen the Wise

When the rain started, Vel was far more than grumpy.

She hated rain. It's wet and cold and the fur is heavy and holds you cold until it's dry again.

For that the white pony envied the two-legs. They just throw of their fur and take on another. Normally Nalia would do something that Velveteen felt well but with the other dwarfs and their stupid ponies she just excused she couldn't do anything.

_Stupid ponies, stupid dwarfs, stupid weather and STUPID JURNEY! _

Vel was used to carry Nalia and her luggage long days. But they didn't came far every day, didn't had any dainties (for horses resp. ponies) and were smoking and laughing the whole time and didn't even make lunch hour.

Then suddenly she saw a pony stopped and waiting for her and her rider.

_Not this stupid 'prince' again._

"_Hey prince! She doesn't want anything from you! So get away or I'll make you!"_ she neighed, put back her ears and bit in his direction.

"Seems like your pony doesn't like me." Oakenshield said over the rain.

"_Right, I don't like you!"_

"Velveteen and I have the same feelings."

"_Yes, Nalia… Go on and punch him again!"_

"Please… I want you to forgive me my prejudice."

"_No, we won't forgive you! Say him Nalia!"_

"This is not that easy. It's like I want you to remember!"

"_You hear, prince! REMEMBER! Concern your brain! Do you have one?"_

"I… I can't! Please… I… I want it… I want it so badly!"

"_Then CRY!"_

"Sorry then. I'm not going to tell you soon."

_ "We are going to win!"_

"Then, just forgive me, for my prejudice. Give me another chance. _Please_."

"_Beg on your knees and we are not going to forgive you!"_

Nalia looked down to the mare's mane. A few seconds later she said: "Sounds fair."

"_What?! NO! Bad idea."_

"Thank you, milady."

"My pleasure, _prince_." She said and he grinned.

"_I hate it, when I'm ignored!"_

* * *

__Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

When they stopped Nalia just heard Gandalf running away, in bad mood.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"And who's that?" Bilbo was startle.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!"

The black haired she-dwarf followed the way back Gandalf came from.

Thorin stood there and gnashed his teeth.

The way to his viewpoint was fast traversed and Nalia tried hard not to beat him with her clenched hand.

"What have you done?" She yelled.

"I made a decision."

"Bad decision if the grey pilgrim runs away!"

"It's not my fault!"

"What did you say to him?"

"That I don't want the advice of my enemy."

"Your enemy?"

"The elves!"

"Oh you foolish, stubborn, self-pityingly… Ugh! I wished I would have gone with him!"

"You think I'm self-pitying?" His voice was low and was it a bit fragile?

"You had changed that much since I saw you! In those days you would have taken every advice you could've get when you needed it! And now you _need _it far more then_ ever_!"

"Tell me, what was I like?"

"Pardon me?"

"I want to know how I was when you met me."

"You really want to hear that?"

"I do."

"Okay then… er… you were gentle and polite, a proud man. You were a kind of funny and you had every time a smile on your face."

"Tell me more!" He said while staring deep in her forest-green eyes.

"You helped when you could and nothing was too much for the prince under the mountain."

"Go on!" He breathed.

"You were strong, you were the reason why my life went the way I'm on." Was there a glimmer of admiration?

She chuckled when she said: "But of all, you were not self-pityingly!" and he emulated her deeds.

Suddenly Fili and Kili ran against and shouted: "Uncle! Uncle!"

She saw that Thorin let her eyes go unwillingly and butterflies stormed her stomach.

_No! I don't feel that way! I don't! _

"What happened?"

The brothers talked across each other and Thorin lifted his hands: "Slowly! Now again, what happened, _Fili_?"

"You told us to look after the ponies, so we did. But then there was a problem."

"What problem?"

"You know we had 16 ponies. They were 14!"

"Where are the two?"

"Well…" Kili began "Now there are 4 missing… and Bilbo."

"Bilbo? What happened?"

"Trolls!"

* * *

**So third is over too. **

**What do you think:D**

**Please review;P**

**next will come soon and tell me if you want to have that 'changing perspective'-thing :D**


	4. Jammed and breathless

**So... This is the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry, but I think the next days it's difficult to write because school starts again(Ugh!) But I will update this:D don't worry;P**

**I hope you'll like it I choose again that 'changing-perspective' thing;D **

**Okay... enjoy it**

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

Nalia was behind Kili, Fili and Thorin. Quietly the group of thirteen dwarfs made their way through the undergrowth.

Suddenly they heard trees cracking behind them and they hid themselves behind bushes or trunks.

A troll ran past them without recognizing that someone was hiding there.

He was big and fat and grey and ugly. He carried something in his arms. Ponies! And one of them was Velveteen!

_No!_

A scream wanted to leave her and she went forward… as someone grabbed her and took one hand on her mouth and the other around her stomach. She bridled against that person and tried to take the hand from her.

"Stay still!" Thorin whispered in her ear, "It's me. You can't help her now! If you try you're dead!"

Suddenly tears ran over her cheek and down to Thorins hand.

"Hey… we'll save her! You hear me? Don't cry."

She leaned back to his chest and slowly he took back his hand and caressed her hair.

They waited 'til the monster was far enough and continued their way.

The king and the she-dwarf darted a glance at each other. He gave her a faint smile.

When they sat behind some bushes they heard the trolls talking. They were three and one of them had Bilbo grappled by his feet.

Thorin nodded in Kili's direction and his nephew stormed out of the shrubs.

"Drop him!" The young dwarf yelled.

Nalia looked around seeking Vel and the other ponies. She found them all behind a wooden fence.

But before she could creep there, Thorin gave signal for attack and she followed him and the others.

* * *

Velveteen the Wise

Vel watched the fight while she was jostled by Daisy.

"_WOUH! YEEHH! FIGHT THEM! BEAT THEM! KILL THEM!" _She cheered and to Daisy: _"Hey, watch your steps!"_

"_I'm sorry. But I'm so scared! These… things… are making me frightened. How can you be so cool?"  
"The 'prince' and his guard are here for our safety. And my Nalia would never let anything happen to me!"_

"_Prince?"_

"_That guy, who jumps around like a ballerina. Who always looks like he would cry the next moment."_

"_I thought he is a king?"_

"_Hell, are you silly." _Vel murmured.

When she concentrated back on the fight, she saw Bilbo coming for her and the other ponies rescue.

"_Thank you my friend." _She snorted.

Vel decided to seek for Gandalf so he could help them.

First she tried it at the shrunken farmers house where they had rested before the whole troll-thing.

Then Vel saw Gandalfs sorrel blazing the trail to the camp.

"_GANDALF! GANDALF!" _she neighed.

"Velveteen, right? Where are the others?"

"_TROLLS! Gandalf! Trolls are there and Bilbo… and other ponies… and the dwarfs came to save us!"_

"_Come down missy! He doesn't understand you and it doesn't help when you are talking like this." _the Sorrel said slowly.

"Can you lead me to them?"

"_Of cause! Follow me!"_

Gandalf dismounted his horse and Vel was excited: _"Hurry, old man! I don't know if they can fight the trolls without you!"_

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain_  
_

"The secret of cooking dwarf is" Bilbo began and the Trolls were impatient, "Is, er… to skin them first!"

After the trolls has been attacked by the dwarfs and won the battle they had put the thirteen pipsqueaks in sacks. Now some of the little creatures were bound on a trunk that the trolls spun over a large campfire.

The dwarfs shouted at Bilbo and one troll seemed to disagree with him. The big monstrosity said this would be bollocks and an other said he want to eat a dwarf now: "Nice and crunchy!"

"No… Not that one… he… he's infected!" Bilbo said quickly as the troll held Bombur over his mouth, "He's got worms in his… tubes."

The troll threw Bombur away. He landed on Kili and his weight caused Thorin's nephew to yell with pain.

"In fact" Bilbo started again, "they all are… they invested with parasites. It's a terrible business… I wouldn't risk it!"

Suddenly some dwarfs started to shout that they don't have parasites.

The trolls had placed Nalia in a not so comfortable position. On her legs lay Kili and (because the troll threw him there) Bombur and on her upper body Oin pressed the breath out of her lungs. Only her head rested convenient on Thorin's chest.

"Oh how you can be that silly? Bilbo is trying to save us!" No one heard her because her breathless body couldn't speak louder then the lowest whisper.

No one except Thorin whose head was near enough to hers.

So he shoved his men with his body.

Now the others understood and told the trolls how big their worms were.

The shove had hurt her jammed body and she whined a bit in pain.

"Sorry Nalia… are you okay?" Thorin whispered while the monsters asked Bilbo if they should let everyone go.

"I'm jammed under _three_ bodies and I can barely breath. So… what do you think, _prince_?"

"Yes… consistent."

Suddenly Gandalf appeared and split the rock he was standing on.

Daylight was shown instead of the big crag and the trolls became stone.

Then Gandalf helped Bilbo out of his sack and Bilbo ran to Balin and Bombur.

When Balin helped Thorin out Vel reached the group and searched for Nalia.

She tried to unravel the knot of the sack Nalia caught in with her lips and teeth.

"Vel! You're back!" Nalia greeted her and the mare snorted.

"Let me try, pony." Thorin said but Vel took a snap at him.

"Hey, luv, he is not that bad! Let him try, sweety!"

Unwillingly she stepped back and gave him a supervisory look.

"Thank you, Velveteen." Thorin said and bowed his head.

He kneed down next to Nalia and opened the sack. Nalia released her arms and then the rest of her body.

For her luck the trolls had not taken her cloth, as with the others, (why ever) so she didn't stand half-naked in front of the male-dwarfs.

Thorin helped her to her feet: "Better now?"

"I can breath!" She cheered and caused him to laugh.

"If you'll excuse me, I need speak with Gandalf."

"Of cause, _my lord_." She said, bowing a bit.

When he was gone Vel snorted. Nalia knew her with pony very well and she saw what Velveteen wanted to say with her gaze: _"I thought it would be harder to get you!"_

"I know…" She said in a low voice, "I thought that too."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins the master burglar

Bilbo was tired. And he was a bit grumpy. Just a little bit! No one had thanked him for what he'd done and no one cared about his wellbeing.

_I should've never left the Shire!_

Suddenly the _king_ ordered to find a troll cave. So they looked out for it and they actually found one!

It was a bad smelling hole at the foot of the mountains. Thousand of stripped bones and eroded flesh-meat were scattered on the cave floor. Flies were everywhere. But there also was a treasure! Gold and silver… Wonderful chalices and spruce… Scrolled deadly looking weapons.

The dwarfs decided to hide the hoard, to come back later and pick it up.

Bilbo bore Nalia company: "Aren't you going to save some gold for yourself?"

"I'm not avaricious, you know, I have all I need." She smiled at him.

"What's about a new weapon?"

"I guess mine is good enough. I don't need an elfish blade, like them." She pointed on Gandalf and Thorin who were talking about the sword in their hands, which seemed to be produced by elves.

"Well, I hope _I_'ll never need one any way."

"I'm sorry to frustrate you, but I guess this is inevitable on this journey, master burglar."

"Hmm… Probably you're right."

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

When they stepped out of the cave he had an elfish blade! Would his grandfather blame him therefor? Probably, yes. His father? Maybe.

Abruptly something got audibly and an odd looking man on _rabbit-drawn sleigh_ appeared!

That seemed to be Radagast the brown and he said: "I was looking for you Gandalf! Something's wrong… something's terribly wrong!"  
"Yes…" Gandalf answered.

Radagast opened his mouth and closed it again: "Just give me a minute… OHHH… I had a thought and now I lost it… It's right there… on the tip of my tongue!" And then: "Oh… it's not a thought at all…" Thorin watched as Gandalf took the stick insect off Radagast's tongue.

Nalia who stood next to him said: "Ugh! Yummy!"

Thorin looked down to her and grinned as she shook her body to get rid of the thought of an insect in _her _mouth.

Radagast and Gandalf went out of earshot to talk.

Nalia sat down on a little rock next to her white mare and caressed her.

"You love her as a sister, don't you?" Oakenshield ask, smiling down at her.

"She is everything I have. My whole and only family."

"It's sweet how she wants to protect you!"

"Well, I'm everything she has." The two dwarfs laughed.

"You two have us!" Ori said.

"Yes. Both of you are part of family now." Kili agreed, the others nodded and Nalia smiled: "You are so lovely you twelve!"

"Thank you, lass." Gloin said.

Then they could hear a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are… are there any wolves out there?" Bilbo asked frightened.

"Wolf? No, that was not a wolf!" Bofur said alarmed.

Two wargs appeared one ran into Thorin's new blade the other was shot by his black haired nephew.

"Warg scouts!" He yelled, "That means the orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo repeated.

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf stepped forward.

"No one!" Thorin answered by truth.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one… I swear!"

They had to leave but then Ori shouted: "We can't! We have no ponies! They're bolted!"

Suddenly Radagast offered to distract the wargs and their riders.

"These are gundabag wargs! They'll outrun you!" Gandalf yelled bugged.

"These are Rosghobel rabbits… I'd like to see them try!"

* * *

**I know the troll scene is short but I didn't want to stretch it... it would be far too long and there are more interesting scenes:D**

**Please review and... Yeah**


	5. So beautiful

**Next chapter:D **

**I actually done it :D**

**SO enjoy it:P**

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

They heard when Radagast left the forest, the warg-scouts behind him, and they emerged out between the trees.

"Gandalf?" Nalia looked up to the tall wizard.

He knew what she meant and he nodded: "Do it."  
"Do what?!" Thorin's gaze went from her to Gandalf and back.

"Saving your lives."

"How?"

"Fighting them… so if anyone could help me mounting my pony? It's very difficult without horse track!"  
"No!" Thorin grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"They will kill you all, if I don't do it!"

"But if you do… they'll kill _you_."

Nalia looked up to him… surprised and these asinine butterflies captured her stomach again.

"I'll come back… I promise!"

"Just let her go Thorin. You don't even know what she will do!" added Gandalf and the king let her arm out off his strong grip.

Kili helped her to mount the white pony.

"You know where to come." Gandalf gave her a significant look.

"I can imagine."

"So… good luck. You know, as we trained it! Not too early!"

"Yes, _master_." She grinned.

Then Thorin approached Velveteen. First Oakenshield said to the pony: "Look out for her, miss Velveteen! I want to have her back!" and then he applied to Nalia: "Be careful… please."

Nalia gave him a faint smile and simply nodded.

"Come on Vel! The have an advance! We have to hurry!"

Vel snorted and started running as fast as she could.

Nalia bend forward over the mare's neck.

Afar she made out the orcs on their wargs. They were too fast and Vel gave all she had.

Sometimes the black haired she-dwarf could see the others from the corner of her eyes.

_How they are that fast?_

The white pony and her rider came closer to their enemy inch by inch. The orc-pack hadn't recognized them yet but Nalia knew it wouldn't be long until they do.

She braced herself when Vel ran faster.

Suddenly the orcs stopped their _pets_ and listened…

Nalia heard it too. Someone fought something!

_No!_

"Come on Vel! Run! We need to protect them!"

* * *

Gandalf the grey

"Move!" Gandalf yelled at the dwarves, "RUUUN!"

They ran as fast as they could, breathless and tired after the long night.

_Why does she need so long?_

Then the fourteen could see them and in a distance Nalia and Vel appeared.

_There they are!_

Meter after meter the wargs came closer and mustered up.

When the grey pilgrim turned around and heard Thorin yelling orders, he saw it.

He felt certain. This was the hidden path to Rivendell. By knowing Thorin would hate him therefor he went there.

_Yes… This is the way!_

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf leaded them.

One dwarf after the other jumped in the whole next to him.

"What's about Nalia? I'm not going to leave her behind!"

"Just come, Thorin! She'll find us!"

The wargs came closer surrounding the rock.

"Thorin… move!"

He came and Gandalf slid after the others.

From he could hear Thorin: "NALIA!"

"Thorin! Come down! She's saving us!"

Unwillingly the king did what the old man said.

"I saw her! She was riding in their rows and… I don't know… A dazzling light came from her… She glowed! Gandalf… what was that?"

"I guess she'll tell you!"

Suddenly there was a horn noise and everything was silence.

"That… was no orc horn! Gandalf?" Thorin looked alarmed.

"I can't see where the path way leads to!" Dwalin was preceded and came back, "Should we follow it or not?"

"Follow it, of cause!" Bofur said not waiting for his king's volition.

The path was small. Of each side, high walls reached to the sky. They couldn't walk in a row and for Bombur it was even harder to get through it.

When it opened all of them (except Thorin) stared at the beauty of this place.

"The valley of Imladris!" Gandalf began, "In the common tongue it's known by an other name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo added full of fascination.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin couldn't believe Gandalf did that.

"This was your plan all along!" He said disgusted, "To seek review with our enemy!"  
Gandalf answered that there would be no enemy in this valley.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing! They will try to stop us!"

"Of cause they will, but we have questions that need to be answered!" Thorin had no argument against this fact and Gandalf told him, that this is need to be handled with respect and charm, "This is why you leave the talking to me!"

They walked down the trail to and Rivendell seemed to become more beautiful with every meter closer to the doors.

"Gandalf, what happened to Nalia?"

"She'll tell you."

"No… Why is she not here with us? After this… light she had enough time to come and I'm sure she had seen me! Why is she not here?"

"Well, I've seen her doing it a few times… and… well…"

"What? Tell me!"

"Every time she did, she passed out."

"Pardon me?" Thorin couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Yes, she just passed out for a couple of hours."

"She passed out and you didn't tell me?!" He yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would've never let her go."  
"Of cause not! What's wrong about this?"  
"She can look out for her self."

"While passed out… who can _not_ do that?"  
"She has Velveteen."  
"Oh… yes… I forgot…Velveteen the warg killer!"

Gandalf didn't answer him.

"Gandalf! I'm talking to you!"  
He didn't answer.

"Gandalf!"  
They stepped over a bridge and everything around them was just like a dream. Waterfalls and trees and flowers. The whole place was _clean_. And it seemed to calm down his angry soul, head and his worried heart.

_No!_ He didn't want to calm down. He needed his anger on the elves and his worry about that dwarf girl.

At the other side of the bridge an elf came down a stair. Young or not no one could see.

"Mithrandir!" The elf greeted him and Gandalf seemed to know him because he said his name. But the name was, for Thorin and his dwarves, an absolute complicated name and in fact, the king didn't thought of giving them the pleasure of keeping their names in mind.

The tall elf said something on elfish that Thorin didn't understand.

"I've to speak with lord Elrond." Gandalf said, but the elf replied: "My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here…" Gandalf began, "where is he?"

Suddenly they heard that horn again and a cornet careered over the bridge.

Thorin ordered his men to stay closely together.

The elves rode in circle around the dwarves and one of them greeted Gandalf friendly: "Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond." The grey pilgrim answered and added something on elfish.

The lord answered, dismounted his black horse and hugged the old wizard.

"Strange for orcs to so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Lord Elrond gave something to the first elf but Thorin wasn't concentrated on that.

"Ah… That may have been us."

Thorin was concentrated on a white pony one of the elven riders hold at a rope.

He turned around quickly searching for _her_.

Thorin found her sitting… no… He saw that she was kept up by a tall elf on a grey horse.

"Nalia!"

"Nalia? Oh… the girl." Elrond said, "She came with you?"

"Yes! Give her back!" Something in his voice he didn't like but now she was all he cared about.

Elrond said something in his language to the elf, which held the black haired she-dwarf and then added: "Her pony is… well… she did everything to hold us away from her mistress."

"Yes, she can be really aggressive if she wants." Gandalf laughed, while the tall elf dismounted his grey and carried Nalia over to Thorin.

When she finally lay in his arms, he saw down to her soft features.

She looked peaceful while sleeping.

Thorin Oakenshield was sure that he never saw something or someone more beautiful.

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

Nalia woke up in soft cushions. Moonlight came from windows and she heard the garrulously of waterfalls and the wind in the leaves of green trees.

When she tried to sit up every muscle in her body protested.

"Let me help you." Someone stood up from a seat next to the bed.

"Thorin!"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"You found me?"

"Not exactly… an elfish cornet found you lining in the middle of twenty dead orcs and thirty dead wargs, who weren't even touched by anyone."

"Yes… I met many people that wondered about this." He helped her to sit up, "Thank you."  
"My pleasure."

"Have you found out something about this map?"  
"Yes. This elven Lord…"  
"Lord Elrond."  
"Yes, Lord Elrond. He told us, however, these are 'moon-runes'. And he could read it because it seems the destiny is with us and it shines the same moon tonight as when the map was drawn. I never left your side since Gandalf, Balin, Bilbo and I talked with him."  
"And before?"

"Well, Elrond assured me, that his guards would look after you."

"And you trusted him?" she laughed, "I'm proud of you!"

"No, I let Kili and Fili here to keep their eyes glued on you."

"I knew it." She laughed again.

"At some things I will never change."

"But you've changed." She said looking deep in his sorrowful eyes: "I think it's time that you remember me."

* * *

**So you can guess... next chapter is about her history:D**

**Hope you'd enjoy it**

**Don't forget to review;P**


	6. Her Story

**In fact, I'm sorry for this one! I don't like it... but I didn't know how to write it else! **

**The next one will be (probably & hopefully) better! :/**

**I wanted to bring them closer to each other and she needed to tell him the story...**

**I hope it's not ****completely crap...**

**just read it:DD **

**And tell me if you think, like me, that this is a not good or tell me that it is:D Both will be accepted :P**

**And yes I'm aware of this is totally cheesy and Thorin is not like he's usually.**

**That's because of me:DD I'm desolate romantic^^**

**Here it is:D**

* * *

Thorin looked confused: "You're finally telling me?"

"Yes… I think it's time."

"Why now?"  
"I guess you waited long enough and frankly, I'm sure you won't remember without a little push in the right direction!" The king laughed and responded: "Well, I guess you're right. Will you only give me that _push_ or _pull _me in, telling me everything?" That caused her to laugh: "I'm not quite sure yet."

"Why don't you start? I'm curious!"

"What's in there for me?"

"Don't know… Maybe respect?" She groaned and threw one of the pillows she laid on at him: "Wow… Thorin Oakenshield, the _appreciative_!"

He bowed deep and he wasn't long in coming up with: "And Lady Nalia… the _kind_!"

"So… If I'm kind, I should tell you everything now, shouldn't I?"  
"Oh… please! Stop making me crazy!"

"Am I? Again?" The black haired she-dwarf laughed.

"You are!"

"Well, I'm sorry for that, _prince_."

"Are you? Really?" He asked unbelieving.

"No!" She laughed.

"I knew it! So would you start your story?"

"Can we go outside? I'm sure you want to leave as soon as possible and I want to see something of this place."

"If you are capable of walking… Why not?"

She realized that she only wore a nightgown with long arms and suddenly she felt bare in front of the male-dwarf.

"Where are my cloths?" Nalia wondered.

"Lord Elrond ordered to give you new. You and Vel fell and Vel lay on your right leg. Your trouser is totally damaged"

"Oh… is Vel okay?"  
"Yes I visited her and she's fine… but you… your leg is almost blue and violet, a bit green and some open wounds are there too."  
Nalia snatched away the blanket and when she saw her leg her mouth was open and her eyes grew big: "Huh! I…" She was terrified. Her calf was as he said, blue and green and violet, and there were a few open wounds with dry blood over it.

Tears filled her eyes: "Why does it hurt _now_?"

"Hey… don't cry! This will pass!"  
"But why it hurts _now_?"  
"Because you didn't knew you had it… you never had a bad wound, hadn't you?"

"No." The tears ran down her cheeks and Thorin sat down next to her on the bed.

"Frankly, I saw wounds much more sore than this one..."

"It hurts so much." Nalia hated it how her voice sounded… like a little child.

"Shh…" He pulled her into his arms and caressed her hair and her back, "This will pass."

Slowly the pain that filled her whole body made way for these damn butterflies.

"Thorin?" She whispered to his chest.

"Yes?" He breathed into her hair.

"I wanted to tell you my story."

"And you wanted to go outside."

"I don't want to stand up. I'm afraid it will hurt."

"You can wait. And while waiting you can tell me everything."

"So…" she moved away, "It's a long story… I want to lie down, if you don't mind."

"I do not." But before she had the chance to lie down, Thorin threw himself in the

pillows and offered her his arm, a bright grin on his face.

"You are unbelievable, _prince_!" Nalia groaned.

"I know. Come here. I'm much more comfortable then these pillows!"

While shaking her head she accepted.

He wasn't right but in fact, she liked him more then the pillows.

When Nalia's head rested on his chest, Thorin put his arm around her and his hand moved up and down her arm.

"My home is, or rather _was_, the Fiery Mountain. I was young when my mother, Lady Atalia, died and my father, King Hreon, married another woman, Lady Derina…"

"You are the _princess_? The princess of the Fiery Mountain..." He said startled.

"Don't interrupt me!"  
"Forgive me… _princess_." She hit him. "Ouch!" and she giggled.

"However… Lady Derina never liked me and frankly, this feeling filled me too. She was that homely! Anyway, when I was old enough to learn something, my father asked an old man, named Lomble, to teach me all about middle earth…"

"Lomble? Odd name… but sais something to me."  
"Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry…"

"So I learned allot… I forgot the most but I remember a few things. One day I spoke with Derina and she said: 'Your father and I thought of your marriage.' Derina had a terrible voice! Ugh! When I think of it, it feels like thousand little insects run over my body! Brrr…" she shivered at this. "Ohh…" Thorin chuckled and his chest quaked: "Sounds like she was rich?"

"Why?"  
"Why would your father marry a woman, who's homely, has a crazy voice _and_ hates his daughter, if she's not rich?"

"Hm… sounds like it could be. But you interrupted me! Again!"

"Yes… Forgive me."

"Don't know yet… Well, she said: 'Your father and I thought of your marriage.' And I was just… don't know…"

"Terrified?"  
"SH! Yes terrified and I asked her: 'What? Who should marry me?' And cattish as she was she fluted: 'I thought that too, because I don't know if anyone wants to marry you!'…"

"Oh… I'm sure there are many candidates!"  
She looked up to him and grinned: "Don't interrupt me! If you do it one more time… I'll tell you nothing!"

"Sounds fair." He nodded.

"I've got angry and I yelled: 'You are not my mother!' but she said she would be glad about it. That's when it first happened." She paused: "I didn't want it… it just happened! I…" again she paused: "You saw that light right?" Thorin nodded, doesn't want to risk that she could stop relating. "That light… it came from me. I don't know what it is, or why I have it but with that… I can kill people. I've killed her, my stepmother! When it began my father came in and saw everything. But it didn't strike him. I found out, with Gandalf, who I met only few days before that, if I like someone, it doesn't touch him or her, only when I hate them. From that day my father hated me! The only reason why I live in time… is that I am the sole heir of king Hreon of the Fiery Mountain and he wanted to marry me of with someone…"

"Me!"

"What?"  
"Me! Your father and my grandfather wanted us to marry!" He sat up quickly, letting Nalia out of his arm and looked down to her: "I remember!"

"You do?"

"Everything! You came in and you were just the shadow of your father! You were afraid of me! Thror sent us to the balcony so he and your father can talk and we had the chance to get to know each other! I saw in your eyes, in your beautiful forest green eyes… you were afraid of this whole marriage! You were so soft and sweet and I didn't want you to be afraid of me!" He watched when she suddenly blushed a bit.

"You asked me if I really want this and I said no."

"I persuaded my grandfather to cancel it because of you… that's why you think you owe me something!"

"Yes… it's long ago but I still remember."

"You changed, milady Nalia!"  
"You too, Thorin Oakenshield."

"What happened?"

"After the marriage was cancelled my father relegated my because he was sure I had extort you."

"I… I'm sorry… had I but known! I would have never done…" She put her finger on his lips: "Don't say that! That was the best that ever happened to me! Without you I would not be who I am! When he threw me out I stole Vel's grandmother and some gold! I bought a sward, a bow and a dagger. I had anything I need! And I was free! For the first time of my life! So don't dare to excuse therefor!"

Slowly he took her hand from his mouth and held it in his fingers, while groping from her palm to every single fingertip with his thumb.

"Will you tell the others?"

"I don't know yet… would you want? It's also part of your history."

"You can decide. If you want you can tell them, if not, than do not. Anyway… I will tell them that you're princess!"

"You said it's my decision!"  
"I said the decision of telling them _our_ story is yours."

"That's not fair!"

"I will not tell them the story about your stepmother. So… do you want to come with me?"  
"I don't know… that wound… I can't estimate how bad it is! I don't want to feel this pain again."

"_Again_. Then my hug was painkiller?!" He grinned.

"Don't think too much of it!"

"It was!"

"Don't mock me!"  
"Sais the girl that mocked three days running!" He laughed.

"Yes… You're right."

"Come on. Take my hands, if you cannot stand I'll help you."

Thorin reached out for her and Nalia accepted.

Slowly Oakenshield stood up from the bed and she followed him.

One bare foot on the cold floor… and then the other. Half leaning on him, half pulled up by him she came back up. After a few seconds Nalia shifted her weight first on her left and then slowly to the right leg.  
"How do you feel? Does it hurt?"  
"Just a little bit. I can take it."  
"Are you sure?"

"I am, _prince_! So where are these cloths you talked about?"

"On the chair in front of the window."

"Can you help me? To get there?"

"I can."

By holding his arm Nalia walked to the chair. But because her leg didn't hurt that much she let him go.

"Would you wait outside please while I'm changing?"

"Of cause, _milady_."

The king stepped out and the relegated princess hurried to change.

* * *

**Hmm... It's not that bad as I said^^ I reread it:D**

**Better than I thought but I still don't like this that much... **

**So review:D**

**BTW Thanks for all followers and favorites:D**


	7. Evening at Rivendell

**WOUH! I've found time to write this chapter^^**

**Yesss;P **

**So I hope you'll enjoy it:D**

**and don't forget to review;P**

* * *

****Thorin Oakenshield

He waited outside and when she stepped out Thorin looked at her with amazement: "You're looking quite different!"  
Nalia wore a dress, colored in white and fawn.

"I don't like it."

"Suits you!"

"I don't like it." She repeated and added: "I don't like dresses. I miss my trousers!"

"Don't you enjoy being as beautiful like now?"

She looked to her feet to hide that she was blushed… but he had seen and smiled.

"Don't hide from me, milady." Thorin raised her chin with one hand and with the other he put a strand of her black hair behind her ears.

"As you wish, milord." She said sheepishly.

"However… I want to have an answer to my question!"

"The last time I wore a dress was before my father relegated me. It's long ago that I actually felt… like a woman." He laughed and put his hands off her: "The last days, you spoke like one!"

"And women need to speak different than men. We should speak sweet, charming and courteous."

"Yes!" Thorin laughed again: "Charming… haha. You _are_ sweet but if you would _speak_ sweet… That wouldn't be you."

Again she looked down.

"Nah, nah! My eyes are in my head not on your feet! Just accept my compliments, milady."

"We should join the others." She said quickly: "And I want to visit my pony."

He looked down at her with amusement: "Yes" He started slowly: "Yes, we should and if you want I'll show you the way to the stables."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

"So… The stables are that way." He pointed at a stairway that leaded down to a square with a great building at the other end.

"After you." Thorin smiled.

They went down the stairs and entered the building.

Many precious horses stood in spacious horseboxes.

"Where's Vel?"

"She's over there." The king guided her there by pushing gently against her back.

* * *

Velveteen the wise

"_NALIA! Hey! I missed you! Are you okay? I'm sorry for your leg! I didn't want it!"_

Vel was more than happy to see Nalia back on her feet. Last time she saw her rider in the arms of this damn prince!

"Hey, sweetheart! How are you?"

"_I'm fine! I'm fine!"_ then Vel saw who stood behind Nalia: _"What?! NO! You brought him here? He already was here! Stupid prince! Begged for forgiveness and doesn't even know why I don't like him!"_

Nalia opened the door: "Oh… I missed you!"

"_I missed you too!"_

"I'll never let you alone again!"

"_Alas! It was only one day!"_

"You two _love_ each other." Thorin laughed: "It's really sweet!"

"_Wow! Mister pointy-headed!"_

"You already said this." Nalia grinned concentrated on the white pony: "And as I said. I

only have her and she only has me."

"_Yep! As I said: Do you have a brain?"_

"And as the others said: You two have us."

"_Oh my goodness! Other dwarves are looking out for me?!"_

"Thank you, Thorin Oakenshield." Vel had to see Nalia blushing.

"_Oh my goodness! Nalia? Do you… ugh… _like_ him?!"_

"My pleasure, my lady Nalia."

_"Hell! Nalia don't do this to me!"_

"Vel… we should go now. Maybe I'll come back later."

"_What? No! We are not finish with that!"_

"Bye, luv!" Nalia stepped out of the box, closed the door and waved for goodbye.

_"NOOO! STAY HERE! WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS!"_

"See you later!" Nalia called over her shoulder.

"_Oh… I hate when I'm ignored!"_

* * *

Bilbo Baggins the master burglar

When Nalia and Thorin stepped on the balcony Bilbo and the dwarves rested on, Nalia began to tell her story.

Bilbo was to tired to hear all of it but the part in which she told she was a relegated princess he woke up from dozing. After that nothing to interesting came up in the story and he decided to watch to butterflies that flew around and seemed to be happy in their lives.

Bilbo Baggins missed his hobbit hole! Really! But he never was more fascinated than of this place! The tall noble elves and the calmness were impressive.

After Nalia had finished her story she and Thorin sat down side-by-side and started to talk low. Sometimes they laughed.

Bilbo was sure that Nalia hadn't told them the whole story but Thorin seemed to know everything.

The other dwarves sang and laughed and tippled.

Just Balin came to Bilbo: "You are aware of Thorin's wish to leave?"

"I am."

"You like this places, don't you?"

"More than I thought. I hope I can come back in the future."

"I'm sorry, lad! But I don't think you'll have the chance."

"I know… But hope dies last."

"That's true. Well, I think you should sleep a little bit."

"Yes… maybe I should."

Then he tried to sleep but his eyes didn't want to close.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

Nalia and Thorin spoke of some unimportant things but the hours passed and as everyone else was asleep he said: "You wanted to visit Vel."

"Mh… It's too late. I need rest."

"You just slept a half day!" He laughed.

"And you? When did you sleep the last time? You look so tired since the night with the trolls."

"I have slept!"

"When?"

"I… Just before you woke up!"

"Don't lie to me! Did you sleep at Bilbo's hobbit hole… or what ever?"

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't…"

"The second night, after I slapped you?"

"Come on…"

"Have you slept that night?" She looked straight in his eyes.

After a short pause he dropped his gaze and shook his head: "No."

"Then came the night with the trolls… no one was sleeping. And then it was last night with my faint… Have you slept?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why you want to know that?"

"Well… you're looking out for me and you helped me when I didn't want to marry… I need to do." She looked away and this time he decided to act as if he didn't saw her cheeks blushing.

"If so… whatever makes you happy!"

"Then answer my question!" Suddenly her red cheeks turned normal and the black haired she-dwarf scrutinized the king.

"I didn't sleep… I couldn't… When this damn lord…"

"Shush!" She placed her finger on his mouth: "Lord Elrond!"

"Fine." Thorin took her finger gently away from his lips: "When _Lord Elrond_ said you are just powerless… I didn't believe him! I… I was scared, I would… loose you." He was aware of her stopped breath while he slightly caressed the hands that had rested on his lips moments before: "Anyway!" Thorin let her go and stood up: "You should rest."

"_You_ should rest!"

"Come on, princess! Just get some sleep. Tomorrow there will be other clothing for you."

"I thought you'd like it." She grinned while standing up and lying down on the cold stone floor swathed in her cloak.

"I do. But I don't think climbing with a dress is not very comfortable."

"Hm… You might be right... What's with you? You need some sleep!"

"Don't worry. I'll get my sleep, sooner or later."

"I'd like sooner better."

The king smiled and kneed down next to her: "Please… don't worry." He started to caress her cheek: "Let this be my business."

Nalia closed her eyes and snuggled in his hand: "Do me a favour and sleep as long as you can tonight!"

"I do." He promised with a low voice and his hand went over to her long black hair.

A few moments later her breath went regular and she slept.

The dwarf lay down not far from her so he could in time see her face.

"Good night, princess."

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

The next morning someone woke Nalia up.

"Stand up, princess! Thorin wants to leave. Here are new cloth for you."

It was Bofur.

"Hey! Come on girl! Just wake up!" He shook her shoulder.

"Wait… Bofur!" Some one called from somewhere else: "I'll show you how to do that!"

Thorin. Of cause.

"Lady Nalia, would you be please be so kind and give me your attention?"

"Er… No!" She said eyes closed. The other dwarves laughed loud.

"Get up! You are worse than a little child!"

"I'm not a child!" Again the others laughed.

"No…" Thorin began leaning forward and grinning when she opened her eyes slowly: "You are far worse." The twelve dwarves couldn't help but laugh again, louder than before.

"Wow… Thorin the gentle." The she-dwarf laughed.

"And Nalia the sleepy!"

"Oh… thank you."

"Come on. Get dressed! We are leaving in half an hour."

"As you wish my lord."

She stood up and received the black pants and the white woollen shirt from Bofur.

To find a place where she could take on these new cloths and didn't feel watched was difficult.

But she found one (a little room that seemed to be unused) and while she got dressed she thought about Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Why he was so charming? Why she liked it?

After she was dressed she took Vel from the stables.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come again yesterday."

The white mare snorted.

Together they made their way back to the others who stood at the gateway.

"Nalia?" Thorin began with a look from her to the pony and back.

"What?"

"The path we will take is not made for ponies."

"What do you mean?" Nalia asked alarmed.

"We have to leave Vel at this point."

Nalia couldn't breath. She looked over to Velveteen who looked really annoyed.

Tears filled her eyes.

"No!"

* * *

**Chapter 7 :D**

**So I hope you'd enjoyed it.**

**I'm sorry that it came so late but school is very hard at the moment:/ **

**I hope the next one will be there sooner:D**


	8. The Journey

**Oh my god! I'm soo sorry! **

**I know it's long ago... but I'm here again... part of reason is that we moved and had no internet for almost a whole month o.O**

**So... I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**I totally forgot to tell about Nalias '_beardlessness'_ so it told it in this chapter... And Nalia and Thorin have another fight^^ I know sometimes too much but they are not sure about their feelings yet^^...  
**

**just read it:P**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

He knew she would hate him for letting Vel behind but he knew also that she knew it was the right decision anyway. The king stopped and asked Balin to lead the way. It was a hard way. Hard to tread it because of small and less small stones. Plus to their right side the mountain went down straight 200 feet (more or less). It wasn't fun!

The black-haired dwarf princess walked upset at the end of the group and when he caught her gaze it was filled with hate, anger and sadness. His heart aches when he sees Nalia like that. It was horrible!

Thorin Oakenshield never felt like this for person before. Of cause he had _'loved' _women but didn't really care for them… this was absolutely new and overcharged him. Especially to love the woman that treated him like a piece of dirt!

He wanted to talk to her but it was not the moment for a _'I'm sorry that I had to hurt you' _talk. She would hate him more than ever. Maybe he would talk to her the evening or tomorrow or maybe day after tomorrow… No! That evening! Nor later or earlier!

Thorin decided to take attention on their pathway. One last gaze to Rivendell and then back to their way.

"Let her time." Balin said and clapped his king on the shoulder friendly.

"So conspicuous?"

"Aye!" Kili nodded.

"Hm…"

"Previous… You would've thrown me over the edge of this very small pathway for this…"

"Careful, lad! Maybe it just didn't happen _yet_."

"Didn't say a word, uncle."

"Good for you."

* * *

Bilbo Baggins the master burglar

"You know it was the right decision to let the pony behind." Bilbo wasn't sure if he should speak to the dwarfish lady and he didn't really want to see her reaction either… but it just escaped his mouth before he even could think about it a fifth or sixth time.

"I know." That he hadn't expected.

"Well… then why you are so… er… sad?"

"Sad because I miss my friend! Have you thought about that?!"

"Yes… So… you're not mad at Thorin?"

"I am!"

"But you know it was the right decision." The Hobbit was confused. What else reason could she have to be mad at the king? What has he done?

Suddenly the black-haired dwarf stopped and turned to him.

"I'm not mad about his decision! I am mad about the timing of his disclosure!"

Turning back to the pathway Nalia left the Burglar speechless. But it made sense. Bilbo knew the both Nalia and Thorin had spend almost all the time in Rivendell together. He knew that the way through the higher mountains would be impossible to walk on for a pony or anything on four legs bigger than dogs except wargs maybe.

"Will forgive him?"

"Don't know…"

When the sun got to the highest point the king decided to make a short pause. Just for Bilbo's joy. His feet hurt and he wanted to ask the lady dwarf something.

"Okay… Well there are a few questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind?"  
"I don't. Ask."

"You know, I heard that also dwarf women have beards like the men. I mean do they really have… because you… you don't have one?"

She looked at him and laughed. Dwalin turned to them: "You know, master burglar, some dwarves are just beardless."

"My father has no beard, my mother had no beard and neither had my grandmother nor my grandfather. Some bloodlines decided to reduce the dwarfish hairiness. My father wanted me to marry a man that is of such a line… well, not many men came in the short list... but I didn't want any of them! I was too young and some of them were 100 years older than me!"

"Ugh! Understandable." Kili said joining the talk.

"Well, that wasn't my fathers best idea. I never wanted marriage. I want to be free! To go were ever I want and not marry a beardless man so I can have beardless descendants."

Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Balin and Dwalin couldn't help but laugh and now every one of the dwarves joined the conversation.

* * *

Nalia of the Fiery Mountain

"So, that is when your father relegated you?" asked Bombur with some bread in his mouth.

"Er… yes… that was the time." Nalia tried to hide she was lying and no one mentioned except Thorin… of cause. He sat bit away from the group but the princess was aware of him listening.

"And in spite of that your father is respected far more then other dwarfish kings?" Kili was confused just like his younger brother.

"I know that is a bit odd… Because all famous dwarves had beards and have but we are an exception… we are different from all the other bloodlines and for that we are respected."

For a few second they were quiet to think about the facts she told.

Suddenly their king stood up: "Come on! Get up. We should be further than we are now!"

"My lord…" Balin began friendly but Nalia was faster with finishing her sentence.

"We only rested five minutes! We just walked the half day and we had to stand up damn early!" Shouting at him she realized brought not almost the reaction that she wanted.

Thorin's face was calm as he said: "If you have a problem with that you're allowed to go back."

"Oh, you know I'm not going to go back! I owe…"

"Yes!" She saw his eyes filling with anger: "I can't hear it anymore! You don't owe me something! You're so egoistic and selfless that you don't see! You don't see that I could've done that for me!"

She looked at him as if he had slapped her. She couldn't say a word… Her eyes filled with tears but she handled to hide them and hold them back.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

He saw, maybe not as the only one, her eyes filling with tears. That he went too far was clear and he knew. He didn't mean it… it was a reaction. She only wanted to help him.

Why didn't he accept?

"Nalia… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…"

"No… you're right… Why am I here? I could be home safe and have children and a husband. And because of you I don't have any of that! I'm not angry therefor because I'm alive! If you wouldn't be I would be killed by Smaug… in your grandfather's halls! So no matter if you did it for yourself… I'm alive because of you… but I guess you didn't think so far."

Thorin saw the confusion in the eyes of his friends and Bilbo. None of them knew all the story of the relegated princess and the homeless king. Then he saw a knowing gaze of Balin switching between him and the she-dwarf. _Was he there? _

"I…"

"Come on" she steeped forward past him and went back on the path: "We have a long way in front of us."  
The others followed her and so did he.

* * *

Velveteen the wise

Vel was lonely and she trotted through Rivendell searching Gandalf. Where was this odd old man with that big hat on his head?

"_GANDALF?! GAAANDALF!" _No sign of the wizard.

Suddenly she saw this Elrond king- whatever?!- coming downstairs from a platform looking like a pavilion with an other elf and an old white haired man. _Looks like Gandalf but… white?!_

She cocked her head and perked up her ears.

"Do you saw them?" Elrond asked the other elf.

"Yes, when they went over the bridge."

"We can't let them travel to the Lonely Mountain! This journey could finally disturb middle earth' peace!"

"_What the hell?! Are you really so stupid? This journey will hold the peace! Or do_ you_ want to disturb it?"_

"Isn't that the she-dwarves pony?" The

"_No… I'm an elf-horse! Look at me… My fur is shining and I'm great and beautiful like every other horse in Rivendell!"_

"I guess it is her pony… Maybe she is here in time and Oakenshield left her behind!" Elrond began: "Send guards trough Rivendell and search for her!"

"Yes, milord." And the elf disappeared.

"What do you want to do with the pony?" The white man asked and regarded Vel with an evil gaze.

"Saruman. This pony is no danger. Let me guard her to the stables, milord Elrond." Gandalf came down the stairs after them.

"_Yeah! Gandalf! Tee-hee … they think Nalia is here…tee-hee… as if Thorin could leave her stay with his greatest enemies! He would never do that!" _For her it was obvious that there was something between the both Nalia and Thorin but none of them would have admitted it.

"If that is your wish. I want you to come to me if you are back from the stables so that we can talk every thing out."

"Yes I come as soon as possible."  
_"Gandalf no… we need to follow them!"_

Gandalf stepped forward and asked her to follow her. She didn't want to go to the stables but something in his eyes told her that this wasn't his plan anyway.

"_Oh… oh… you're just pretending! Oh… yes… Lets go." _

They went away from the white man and the elven king.

Down a pathway that was luckily the way to the bridge and to the stables.

Of cause Gandalf took the way to the bridge and Vel followed him while humming this gorgeous song that the dwarves sang sometime on their way.

There was the bridge and quickly they were over it. Gandalf stopped and turned to Vel.

"The way our companions are taking is too difficult for you. But I know another way to cross the mountains."

He laid a hand on her forehead and murmured some unintelligible words.

"_What are you doing? I mean… I trust you totally but… are you sure this is save?"  
_Suddenly the wizard and the landscape in front of her disappeared and she saw a valley and a river that crossed it. Some unnatural creatures ran between the trees of a wood.

And then the mountains ended and behind a plain a big mountain went visible.

This was the way impassable for any human like creature to the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

**Yeah... that was it:D**

**Maybe there are a few more ****grammatical and vocabulary faults because I couldn't read it one more time:/ **

**So I have one last question and I beg for answers... DO YOU WANT THAT THORIN DIES?**


	9. Stone Giants

**Sooo... after long, long, long, log time I finally have written chapter 9 ^^ **

**I'm so sorry... and plus its soo short :(( but I didn't have any idea how to write... well I hope you'll enjoy it... but first I have to say something:**

**To be clear… I read the book more than once!**

**Well, Some of you guys said Thorin is out of character. I know that! But in chapter three I clearly said/ Thorin said: "Two days and she **_**CHANGED**_** me."**

**So I'm not going to excuse therefor and no one has the right to offend me;)**

**I'm sorry... this is probably ****meant for those how didn't read the whole story... but I had to say it;)**

**So here is it ^^**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin was not in the best mood that day and for good measure it had to start teem down so everyone was totally wet to the skin after seconds.

The king led the way himself and behind him the princess.

The weather went worse and the pelting rain became a thunderstorm.

Suddenly he heard someone falling and he turned around. Bilbo almost fell over the edge of the small mountain pathway more then 6.000 feet down to the hard stony earth. For his fortune Dwalin was fast and strong enough to hold him back.

Looking to his companions' eyes he knew, they needed to protect themselves from this storm. No one knew what could happen if they'd hold on walking through the rain and thunders.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouted as a great rock came flying and crashed into the mountain they walk on, just a bit over their heads.

Rocks and bigger stones fell down and he pressed Nalia protectively to the cold stone behind her and bended over her so nothing could hurt her.

He felt her fingers cringing in his cloth and it send a tingling sensation down his back.

_Not now you fool!_ He thought.

"This is no thunderstorm! IT'S A THUNDERBATTLE!" Balin pointed his finger on something that actually stood up and threw a rock that it ripped out off the mountain!  
He just heard Bofur shouting: "…STONE GIANTS!"

The Rock flew over their heads and hit another stone giant.

And as that wasn't enough the mountain they stood on, began to move as well!

_Damn! Why does this happen to us?!_

He pressed Nalia even more to the stone giant and heard her voice slightly at his neck: "No, no, no!"

* * *

Kili kings heir

The giant stood up and he stated that they stood on his legs. He saw his brother moving away and heard his name from his lips. Shocked he stared to the few of his companions at the other side of the rift that parted them.

Kili turned as one of the two other giants hit _theirs._

He saw the others running to save ground his uncle at first as the giant leg crashed to the mountain.

When he ran after them something at the giants leg left to him caught his attention. What was that? A second too late he also heard a yell and knew what was there at the cold stone. The relegated black-haired dwarf princess yelling for help and crying out her cloak got caught somewhere.

"Rip it away!" His uncle sounded panic. She tried her best searching the buckle.

Meanwhile the stone giant got up again and his leg slowly moved away from the saver ground.

"NALIA!" Thorin yelled. In a twinge of panic she just ripped it, as Thorin had say, ran and jumped over the deep.

The young heir saw that she wouldn't get it and reached out for her.

He saw her eyes. Panic and fear filled wide-eyes stared at his through the driving rain.

She stretched out her hand but she was inches to far away! Both Nalia and Kili knew that she would die.

"NOOO! NALIA!" Kili heard his uncle again.

Suddenly her whole weight sucked him down to the deep.

Someone behind him, he didn't know who, stopped their falling.

Nalia bumped to cold stone and yelled. This sound was so painful and percussive that Kili closed his eyes and hoped it would end. But he didn't let her fall. With the other dwarves help he pulled her up.

* * *

Nalia from the fiery mountain

The young heir held her. He had grabbed her by her wrist and that hurt.

Back on her feed Nalia felt dizzy. Her body was shaking in the ice-cold rain and she had no cloak. The elfish cloths were made with beautiful handwork but it was not warm enough for this weather.

Nalia locked in Kilis eyes and whispered: "Thank you…"

Everything went black.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a cave. Everyone was quiet. Most of the others lay on the ground but she knew the fewest were asleep.

Suddenly she noticed that she didn't feel cold. A cloak rested heavy on her shoulder and warmed her whole body. It wasn't her cloak, of cause not, hers hung on a _stone giant_. It was a black one and had some fur were it laid on the shoulders. Nalia knew too well whose cloak that was. Thorin Oakenshield himself owned that cloak. Why have he given it to her?

It smelled like him. She liked it. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't like it. No, she loved it! She loved, having his cloak. She didn't care why.

The black-haired she-dwarf turned around just to see the back of the dwarfish prince.

Then Nalia heard some voices. Bilbo's and Bofur's if she was right. She didn't understand a word but she tried and held her breath to hear them better.

Suddenly Thorin jumped up and then she saw it too. Bilbo's sword shining light blue!

What did Gandalf said? When Orcs are near it will shine blue?  
In between seconds she was on her feat when the ground of the cave began to shake.

Thorin turned around to her. Fear in her eyes. She stepped forward and cringed her finger into his shirt pressing her face to his chest.

His arms wrapped around her were the last she felt.

And then they fell.

* * *

**Yeah... I know it's short :/ but I liked the cut at this part of the story^^**

**I don't know when I'll get the next up... I'm a bit in stress and can't write every day... I hope you'll understand...**

**Thanks for reading lovelies :** ^^ **


End file.
